Ill Take Care of You
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: Maka and Soul's latest mission greatly affected Maka. What will Soul do, besides giving "comfort" to his meister he truly loves?


**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys this is my first SoMa smut and I hope that you'll understand that I have no experience in these kinds of fan fictions. Anywho, I would really love it if you read and review, so pleasen do **

**I do not own Soul Eater nor any of it's characters. ENJOY! I dedicate this to JacketsAreCool, the first one to belive in me **

Soul couldn't bear to see his partner in pain. An hour ago, he didn't even bother to know (Or care, as a matter of fact) why Maka was crying. Now concerned, he looked at Maka, who was a pillow away from his bed (don't ask why she was there. It was very very complicated, and it included Maka's fear of the dark that night) and saw that she was holding her bruised jaw with her hand, delicate tears falling from her beautiful olive eyes. Soul sighed and placed a bandaged hand on the pillow. He stared at Maka again, and knew that those bruises came from their latest mission, when they tracked down a kishin that escaped from Stein's clutches. Maka had taken the toll of the demon, earning bruises, cuts and back pains, from landing on the asphalt on her back several times.

Soul was the one who stopped the demon for his meister's sake, but his wrist was sprained in the process and had to be bandaged by Nygus. But Maka, goddamn it, didn't even bother to tell Nygus about her injuries, believing that they'll just heal in a matter of days, which was pretty stubborn of her. But Soul knew better than that. Maka's injuries wouldn't just pass away.

So, Soul fished the first aid kit from under his bed and opened the lid. He fished out a pain relieving ointment and pushed Maka's hand away from her jaw, startling the blonde. A wave of pink rushed to her face, which was really noticable from where Soul was sitting.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just stay still," said Soul.

Maka knitted her eyebrows together, processing what Soul was up to, but in the end, she nodded. Soul applied some ointment on her bruise on the jaw and on her arm. Maka didn't even protested when he applied some of it on her back. He traced his fingers on her back, remembring the silkiness of her skin.

Soul felt himself blush. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought. Maka was his partner, and he should respect her but it wasn't like him. The Soul Maka knew was a pervert and an idiot, just like she described him to most people. But now….it was very different.

He removed his hand from her back and cafefully placed it back to the first-aid kit.

"There. Felling better?" Soul asked.

Maka only nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Soul"

Soul only gave Maka a small smile and resumed to what he was doing- sitting and doing nothing. But he needed something to do. He picked up a book (Maka's) but felt a sharp pain shoot across his hand. He quickly dropped the book.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Maka asked.

Soul slowly glanced at her. Her olive eyes shone rather brightly as she took his bandaged hand and massaged it. Soul winced, but he didn't care. He relaxed a little as Maka started pressing her own fingers to Soul's hand.

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Soul" said Maka. "If I was strong enough, I could've protected you out there."  
"It's my job to protect you, Maka . not the other way around. You're my meister and I'm your weapon. I'm supposed to protect you." Said Soul.

"No….you've protected me lots of times, Soul. You almost died once because of me," said Maka, pain was edging in her voice. She relased Soul's hand and stared at hers. "I knew that demon was coming after you, I knew you were endangered and I wasn't able to do anything."

Maka started sobbing in front of Soul, who only looked at the vunerable girl that was supposed to be his meister. Soul took one of Maka's hands and wiped her tears away.

"Look, it wasn't your fault, okay? It never was. So stop crying," said Soul, lifting Maka's head closer to his. Maka caught Soul's gaze and immediately, heated blush creeped to her face.

Her heart started thumping and knew she only felt that way when…when….

Soul, without breaking their gazes, knew what they were both thinking. He lifted the hem of his shirt and took it off, throwing it behind him. He quickly captured Maka's lips and, to his surprise, she began kissing him back. In no time, Soul deepened the kiss, easing his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. Maka almost threw her head back in pleasure. Their kisses became more frantic, more passionate and more steamy.

Maka's top crumpled the floor in a heap. Soon, Maka and Soul were locked in a passionate embrace, with Maka on Soul's lap. Soul was trailing kisses on her collarbone, then her neck, sucking and nibbling on Maka's neck greedily.

It felt really good and Maka wanted to remember it forever. Soul's fingers began sliding down to her back, and into her skirt. Soul eased two fingers into Maka's womanhood, gaining a gasp from the blonde. Soft moans emmited from her lips. Erotic pleasure entered Maka's body,and she knew she'll never experience it ever again.

Soul's crimson eyes met Maka's olive ones.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Maka only nodded. "Yes," she answered.

Soul grinned and resumed to what he was doing. He found Maka's G-Spot and began moving his fingers back and forth, stroking it with his fingers. Maka began to moan, making Soul thrust his fingers deeper into Maka.

"Soul…I….ah…"Maka moaned. She was unable to speak in complete sentences. With his free hand, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and slowly led it to the front of his jeans, pressing her palm against his erection, holding her there while he moved his fingers inside her.

"I want you now, Angel. Now," Soul groaned, easing his fingers out. He unhooked Maka's bra and threw it over his head. He began sucking on her breast, hard.

Maka's constant mews and moans were enough to drive Soul mad with pleasure.

"Soul…"Maka mewed, wrapping her legs around Soul's waist. Soul slowly leaned Maka back on his bed, his mouth latched on her neck.

Soul began unbuttoning his jeans. He flipped Maka on her back and began trailing kisses on her shoulder. He finally got rid of his boxers.

_Damn, I'm so horny,_ Soul thought. Maka was a bit nervous when she felt Soul's shaft on her thigh, hard.

"Ready?" Soul asked.

"Ready." Maka breathed.

Soul took a deep breath and pushed himself inside Maka. He was rather surprised for the slick entrance, but soon Maka clamped around him.

"Jeez, Maka. Relax." Said Soul.

It was very painful for Maka, considering that it was her first time.

When she finally relaxed, Maka murmured, "Move."

Soul, surprised by Maka's sudden command, grinned. "Gladly," he said.

He began to move within and against her. He started out slowly, but with each passing second, he began to quicken his pace. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Maka lifted her hips to meet him. Soul changed their immediate positions and lifted Maka's waist a bit higher.

Maka moaned, not minding Soul's slaps to her ass.

When Soul felt like he was about to burst, he groaned.

"Maka, say my name," he said, giving out a few hard thrusts. Sweat dripped to his chin.

It was a strange request, but Maka didn't question it.

"Soul.." Maka moaned, her voice barely audible.

"Louder," Soul gritted his teeth.

"Soul"

"Louder,"

"Soul!" Maka yelled, reaching the end of her limit.

After giving a few hard thrusts, Soul released himself from Maka. They collapsed side by side, both breathing hard. Soul planted a kiss on his meister's forehead, which was riddled with sweat.

"You…you baka." Maka said, a smile prominent on her lips. "I can't believe you'd drag me in a situation like this,"

Soul only smiled. Of course, she was right. Why the hell did he even force Maka to have sex with him?

"Are you mad?" he asked.

Maka raised an eyebrow."Why should I be mad?"

Soul grinned, relieved. "Nothing," he said. He retrieved his clothes and put them back on. So did Maka.

"So, are we going to do this on a regular basis?" Maka asked.

Soul chuckled. "Well, it depends on the gravity of the situation," he said. "But tonight's just perfect"

And with that, he planted another kiss on Maka's lips, squeezing her arm.

Maka pulled away, her arm bursting with pain.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Fuck, Soul! You just squeezed another bruise!"

Concerned, Soul placed a bandaged hand on the arm of his meister.

He grinned and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."


End file.
